


No Wonder She Doesn't Remember Me

by mukario



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Pre-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukario/pseuds/mukario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Alfons go shopping for some groceries when they stumble across someone that looks very familiar to someone Ed once knew. Quick one-shot. Takes place before the start of the Conqueror of Shamballa.<br/>(reuploaded from fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Wonder She Doesn't Remember Me

"Ed," Alfons said as he shook his friend, hoping to wake him up. "Ed, get up."

Ed mumbled something, but the only words that could be understood were 'armor', 'Winry', and 'arm'. Eventually, he stirred and his eyes blinked open.

He took one of Ed's prosthetic legs from the back of the room and handed it to him. "Come on, we're heading into town to buy groceries today, remember?" Alfons said while walking towards the doorway of Ed's room. "So get ready so we can go." Then he headed towards his own bedroom.

Ed sat up and swung his right leg over the side of the bed. He put his left stump into the prosthetic and locked it on, allowing him to move. He stood up and put his clothes on before exiting the room and heading into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Alfons asked while eating a bagel.

"Whatever," Ed shrugged. "Just plain toast is fine, I don't care."

Alfons took a loaf of bread and cut it into two thin pieces before wrapping the rest up and putting it away. He stuck it in the toaster.

"You seem kind of odd this morning," Alfons commented. "Like more relaxed than usual."

"I didn't get much sleep last night." Ed sat down at the table.

"Why not?"

"I was busy thinking."

"About what?"

"About-" Ed smiled. "Never mind, you wouldn't believe me anyway.

Alfons sighed. "Here, your toast is done."

Taking it from him, Ed also sighed. "Anyway, what groceries do we need?"

"Hm, we're out of milk and eggs," Alfons said as he looked inside the refrigerator. "We're good on bread, and we might need some more vegetables soon."

"We might as well get them today while we have the money."

"You're right." Alfons closed the fridge as he took the last bite of his bagel. "Hurry up and finish so we can go."

"Well,  _excuse me_  for not inhaling it down my throat," Ed said sarcastically. "I'll be done in a minute."

Alfons laughed and walked into the living room.

With half of a piece of toast left, Ed stood up, held it in his mouth and took his trench coat from the back of his chair. He put it on, and finished his breakfast.

He and Alfons went through the front door and locked it behind them. "Which market should we go to?" Alfons asked.

"Aren't they the same? Go to the one that's closer."

They turned left and strolled down the street.

Many people were outside walking that day, for the day was warmer than usual. Ed usually paid no attention to whoever walked past him, but he happened to glance up and a certain blonde girl caught his eye. She walked swiftly, her ponytail swaying in the breeze. Ed stopped and turned around, and watched the girl for a moment before taking off after her. Alfons called his name, but he wouldn't slow down.

"Winry!" he yelled when he caught up to the girl, and he grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn around and face him.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, confused. "Who the hell are you?"

"Winry, you don't remember me?" Ed asked excitedly. "Remember, we grew up in Resembool together! You're my automail mechanic!"

"What's automail?" the girl questioned. "Where's Resembool?"

"But...Winry..."

"Yeah, my name is Winrey. Stop creeping me out, stranger!" And with that, the girl stomped away.

"Ed!" Alfons ran up to him. "What was that about? An  _ex-girlfriend_?"

"No, nothing like that," Ed muttered. "I forgot, everyone that exists in my world has a double that lives here, with different lives and memories, no wonder she doesn't remember me..."

"Ed? Are you alright?" Alfons asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ed sighed. "Let's just buy the groceries and get home." He took one last look at Winrey, and forced himself to walk away.


End file.
